


An Assault

by ferporcel



Series: Snape's Nose [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's nose is assaulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assault

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. It’s all JK Rowling’s, including the adorable nose.
> 
> This silly drabble was written as part of a joint effort of the Snapetes to join the SnapeFest 2008, a Brazilian Fest on Yahoo!Groups. It was originally in Portuguese, but I wrote an English version. Many thanks to Annie Talbot for beta-reading it.

With both hands occupied, Severus was unable to avoid the inevitable. When a warm and sticky mass engulfed the tip of his nose, Severus frowned, which only brought more complications. Now the one responsible for all that laughed; he laughed at Severus.

He redoubled his efforts to get his dignity back, preparing his most terrorizing stare, which he spent on his torturer. The laugh died and the offending mass retreated, but before Severus could relax his eyebrows, he received a blow square on his nose, followed by more laughing.

Why did Hermione insist on pushing babies for him to carry?


End file.
